sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Charoite (DEMO)
"Charoite" is a protagonist in Incendium and a member of Yellow Diamond's Chosen Twelve. Appearance Charoite has light lavendar skin, and curly eggplant purple hair obscuring his eyes. He has a muscular frame, his gem placed on the back of his neck. Normal Outfit Normally, Charoite wears a black T-shirt under a purple sleeveless top with a black V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the center. He also wears dark orchid pants and black boots along with spiked violet wristbands and a spiked belt. Charoite is devoid of armor aside from two purple-tinted metallic shoulder pads. Other Outfits Casual Wear Now Charoite wears a longsleeve purple sweater with a yellow diamond pattern going across the front, with black pants and purple shoes. Abilities *'Standard Gem abilities': Charoite maintains standard gem abilities such as weapon proficiency, shape-shifting, and bubbling gems. Unique Abilities *'Power Enhance': With great strain and at the cost of speed, Charoite can enhance his strength and defense several fold. He can increase his strength ten fold for ten minutes, five fold for twenty minutes, and so on. *'Vine Manipulation and Creation': Charoite has the odd ability to manipulate vines. Grape vines especially are easy for him to manipulate. He also has the ability to create and sprout grape vines from the ground. Weaponry *'Clubs': Charoite's main and only weapons are a pair of white, spiked, dual-weilding clubs with purple handles. Personality Charoite... is Charoite. He is often described as unpredictable and very ridiculous. He's always drowsy and a mess, and sometimes is really a pain to have around. But really, he is overall a nice guy. He likes to joke around with others and have fun, and tries his best to make others happy. However this happens at the cost of him being naive. The rare time he listens to people he follows every word, doing whatever a person would ask if it meant making them happy, within semi-questionable reason. When on missions this leads to others being around him to help him operate and focus on objectives. When it comes to the topic of combat, while most people steer clear of it, he a lot of the time enjoys it. He tries to be thick skinned and fights when needed. Charoite can be annoying at times, which is offset by his good hearted personality. That's why people put up with him, the good and the bad. History Not much can be said about Charoite's past. He was born to be a soldier, went through the motions of training and graduated at the top of his class. He lived out most of his life doing what he was made for, acting as a bounty hunter and as a punisher. Of course he never really liked it, but didn't have the choice. He used bad habits to get his mind off of it like drinking, which just sort of stuck. When he joined the Chosen Twelve, he was overjoyed to have 12 close people to be "friends" with, eventually acting as something close to a familial unit. He decided to whatever it took to make them happy, to make him feel good about himself, and think that for once in his life he was doing the right thing. Caste On Homeworld Charoite was to be assigned as an executor or huntsman of sorts. To his dismay, Charoite spent out his life as a bounty hunter and a punisher of the guilty. Which of course was determined by another guy with a similar profession. Other Stats Charoite is a brutal fighter who's abilities extend to both independent and codependent fighting; his vine manipulation can be used to trap enemies while his comrades retaliate, his power enhancing can make for a quick 1 on 1 fight. His fighting style is similar to that of a gladiator. Weaknesses *Elemental powers are hard for him to deal with, as his fighting style requires him directly attacking the enemy. Gemology *Charoite is a rare silicate mineral with a very complex chemical composition of phosphorus, calcium, and sodium. *It's considered to be a relatively new gemstone, as it was not introduced on a commercial level until 1978, despite its actual discovery first being made sometime during the 1940s. *Although pure charoite is a distinct mineral, the 'charoite' we know today is technically defined as a rock, much like that of maw-sit-sit and lapis lazuli. However, unlike lapis lazuli and maw-sit-sit, charoite's composition is very nearly pure and may contain only slight traces of microcline feldspar, aergirine or tinaksite. *Often called the 'stone of transformation' and 'the stone of power', Charoite earned its pseudonyms through its ability to transform negative emotions into positive feelings of well-being. **This reciprocates with the character's tendency to want to "lighten the mood". Trivia *Charoite, in both behavior and abilities, is based off of Dionysis of Greek Mythology. Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Steven is my MULTIVERSE Category:Incendium Category:Chosen Twelve Category:Approved Characters